This Vow of Thine
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: MODERN AU. Seduced, abandoned, and left pregnant and unwed, she finds a new life with a ranch-hand who marries her at the request of her aunt. Anna Teagan had always been the good girl but maybe marrying the reformed bad boy ranch-hand Killian Jones would be good for both of them. Guaranteed HEA [Cover by Nadia]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** This Vow of Thine  
 **Author:** Katie  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and my original characters  
 **Show/Movie/Book:** Once Upon a Time  
 **Couples/Category:** Anna/Killian, Elsa/male OC (played by Bradley James), Emma/Neal, Ruby/Graham, Regina/Robin, with mentions of Anna/Hans, others to be determined. Slightly alternate universe (AU)  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** MODERN AU. Seduced, abandoned, and left pregnant and unwed, she finds a new life with a ranch-hand who marries her at the request of her aunt. Anna Teagan had always been the good girl but maybe marrying the reformed bad boy ranch-hand Killian Jones would be good for both of them.  
 **Author's Note:** I've never written anything with Once Upon a Time, so if I screw up, please tell me! I'm still in the beginning of Season 4, and while I do like the thought of Emma  & Hook's relationship, I'm not a super-huge fan of them. Like another person that also watches the show, I love love love Emma & Neal, so I hope whomever reads this enjoys Anna & Killian better. Also, those who are fans of Anna & Kristoff…they will not be together in this story as anything other than friends.  
 **Chapter One**  
 _Anna let out little sounds of pleasure as Hans nipped at her bottom lip then moved down her chin and strong jaw. As he continued to move even lower, his fingers worked fast in their haste to release the buttons of her blouse and ended up ripping a few in the process. He muttered out a quick apology but Anna shook her head. "I can just sew them back on … later," she murmurs before guiding his lips back to hers; the two of them engaging in a demanding, fervent tango as he gently eased her back onto his desk which he had swept everything off of earlier before he'd called Anna into his office._

 _Hans gently parts the blouse she wears; revealing her fair-complected and naked flesh beneath, bending to press kisses to her collar bone. Anna's hands plunge into his hair, tugging on it at times before Hans gently took her hands in his own, intertwining their fingers together above her head. "You're so beautiful. A damn tease," he whispered, nipping at the flesh of her neck arching back to give him more access to the skin there._

 _Though his grip on her hands was tight, it was still loose enough for Anna to get her hands free in order to shove his shirt back over his shoulders. They were broad but not too overly muscular, and Anna let her hands come into contact with the muscles of his arms. They roam down and come to a stop at his wrists before he was guiding her hands to either side of her head once more. No more words were exchanged as Anna & Hans rid each other of the rest of their clothes before he gently thrust into her, breaking her barrier when his thrust had him going deeper inside of her._

Her heart was breaking – no, it was beyond any man's hope of EVER restoring it to the full, loving and kind heart it had once been. But one man was about to change all of that. Anna Teagan lay curled into the pillow, eight long weeks – eight since HE left – and two more since she'd arrived at the ranch put behind her. Home had beckoned to her and Anna couldn't refuse. From outside, the muffled pounding of boots and horses' hooves against the ground had Anna grabbing another pillow to throw over her head in order to shut out the early morning noise. And then the smell of freshly cut up watermelon hit her senses full force and Anna threw the pillow to the other side of the bed before rushing to get up out of bed. Her feet carried Anna to her bedroom door, which she opened in order to step out into the hallway before letting out a sharp gasp at seeing the half-naked and dark-haired man who had emerged from the bathroom. "Who the hell are you, and why are you using my bathroom?" Anna demanded in a low tone, firmly planting her hands on her hips.

"I don't recall seeing your name on the door, love, so I have a right to use the bathroom in order to take a shower," Killian Jones remarks with a smirk on his lips. "You better get used to having me around as well, love, especially as soon as I put that ring on your finger."

What? What ring? "What are you talking about?" Anna rushes past him, hurrying down the stairs. "AUNT INGRID!"

Ingrid Knight looks up at the shout then turns when Anna came storming into the kitchen. "Anna, dear. Watermelon?" Anna scowls for a moment then nods and accepts some of the fruit in the container her aunt held out toward her. "I didn't want to wake you earlier, you were sleeping so peacefully. But to answer your question for Killian a few minutes ago, you two are getting married this evening at sundown."

"Tonight!? At sundown?" Anna squeaks, sputtering out her questions between a coughing fit. Ingrid nods, giving her niece a soft smile even as the memory of Killian's impromptu proposal came flooding back to Anna:

 _ **Two Weeks Earlier**  
It felt like they had been riding for hours but it had only been thirty minutes since they had gotten onto the horses saddled & ready for them by the stable hands. Anna remained quiet the entire ride to the back mountains of the ranch's property so Killian reaches over to pull on the reins of Anna's horse, causing her to look up at him. "I want to marry you, Anna, and I want us to be able to trust each other. I also want you to know that I would never hurt you or push you into making love, and I want to give this to you." Reaching behind him into his saddlebag, the nerves in his hand causing his hand to tremble_ hard _, Killian grabbed the small black jewelry box and turns to present the ring inside to Anna. She let out a small, sharp gasp at seeing the simple yet elegant engagement ring nestled inside the plush back silk lining of the jewelry box. "Marry me, Anna, and make our marriage one of the happiest ones for years to come."_

 _Anna flung her arms about his neck and impulsively kissed him in a brief manner before pulling away; muttering out a quick, quiet apology then watched as he slid the ring onto her left hand to make the engagement official._

 **Present Day – Sundown**  
Killian had never been more nervous. Neither had Anna. Each of them were in the respective changing areas – she in the main house with her older sister Elsa, Ingrid & some of hers & Elsa's friends; Killian in the bunkhouse with some of the other ranch hands. "You look beautiful, Anna," Ruby Lucas Humbert, a veterinarian & dog/horse trainer married to Sheriff Graham Humbert, complimented her auburn-haired friend, who smiles in response through the reflection of the mirror.

"Thanks. I feel so nervous," Anna admitted in a soft tone. There were so many things she was nervous about but mostly about her wedding night with Killian. A man she had only known for two weeks, and had been engaged to in that same amount of time. As Elsa finished pinning the crown of flowers into her hair, Anna fiddled with the waist of her V-neck chiffon empire court train wedding dress with beading that had been altered a bit to accommodate the slightly rounded swell she sported beneath her wedding gown. Elsa finally finished her task and let one gentle hand squeeze Anna's upper arm. Anna smiles softly once more then accepts the bouquet from Elsa before turning and gliding across the floor toward the door, which she opens to smile at David Nolan when he turned around.

He offered his arm to Anna, and she slid her hand into the crook his elbow made while Elsa picks up the train of Anna's wedding gown, walking down the stairs behind Anna & David. Killian, who had emerged moments before Anna did from the door to the back porch, stood up straighter upon seeing Anna shining brighter than the sun beginning to set just behind the group gathered for the wedding, and turned his attention to Graham sitting in the front row. Graham snapped to attention, turning to grab Killian's guitar out of the open case and holding it for Killian until the other man was ready for the guitar. Once Anna had stopped in front of Killian, he gave her a gentle smile before taking the guitar from Graham. Wrapping the strap around his fairly tall frame, Killian strums the strings of the guitar then began to sing. "I see the questions in your mind, I know what's weighing on your mind."

Anna sniffled at the beginning lyrics of a song she had always thought had a romantic sentiment behind them. She reaches for the guitar, which Killian hands over to her, and she hands it back to Graham before turning back to Killian and gripped his hands in her own. "I don't need a romantic country song to know or let me know how we both feel. I know how we'll feel in our hearts as the days, weeks, months, years and decades go by."

As she and Killian exchanged vows with the palms of their hands facing each other, Anna reflected on their future together. 

* * *

His lips brushed over the skin of her forehead as he held her while they swayed back & forth across the dance floor, dancing to the song he had begun singing earlier before the ceremony began. Quietly, he asked against the skin of her forehead, "Want to get a head start on the honeymoon?"

She lifts her head to meet his vibrant blue gaze, and as she stares into his eyes, Anna could see the blue darken with lust. Anna licked her suddenly dry lips at seeing this and Killian couldn't resist bending down to fuse their lips together in a smoldering kiss filled with certainty and demand, their tongues grazing in an immediate tango; the taste of chicken and watermelon mingling the deeper the kiss got. Finally after a few minutes, Killian lifted his head to gaze into her eyes. "Let's get out of here," Anna told him softly.

Killian nods and slides his hand along her waist until their hands were grazing then intertwines their fingers together, giving her a soft smile that made the scruff covering the lower half of his face smile with him. It had her smiling in response before they walked out of the barn, hand in hand and, once alone beneath the stars, Killian pulled his new wife close once again. "You were the most beautiful woman today. I couldn't take my eyes off of you." _Nor will I be able to keep my hands off of you,_ he thought to himself.

"So you show show me how beautiful I am when we get to your ranch," Anna said with a seductive look and voice. Killian held back a low growl at this, and at the way he felt her free hand go to squeeze one cheek of his ass through the jeans she'd allowed for him to opt in wearing instead of buying a new tuxedo.

"Maybe I will, love," Killian whispered in her ear; nipping at the lobe as he pulled her flush against him until she felt his aching hardness, which throbbed through his jeans, her gown and against her stomach. 

* * *

How they had managed to hold on this long in keeping their hands off of each other until Anna had carefully removed and hung up her wedding gown neither Anna or Killian really knew. But they stood in the semi dark interior of his bedroom with a fire sending a warm glow across the room and their arms were wrapped around each others' backs. Anna stood in a matching red & black lace negligee and underwear set given to her by Elsa on her "last night of freedom" while Killian still wore his jeans, his chambray dress shirt in the same vibrant blue shade as his eyes and cowboy boots & socks long since removed. The tips of Anna's nails – which had been given a French manicure by Tanya Hill – scraped gently through the mat of hair on Killian's chest; ripping a deep groan that left her fingers tingling and Anna moaning low when her new husband ripped his mouth away from hers to begin painting a trail of slow, moist and nipping kisses that moved from her jaw & chin and down into her neck. Here, Killian opened his mouth a little more to suckle on her skin until he could see a mark beginning to form. "Killian…" she managed to breathe out, her hands immediately squeezing the biceps of his upper arms, tilting her head back further to give Killlian better access.

"Yes, love, do you want more?" The open V-neck of the negligee she had changed into shortly after they had arrived at Killian's ranch house – which would become their home completely once construction was finished – beckoned to Killian and he took full advantage of it. Anna was excited to start this new adventure with Killian, especially since he didn't care that the baby she carried wasn't his through DNA; he'd love him or her no matter what.

Anna nods in response, leaving her thoughts behind as she reached down with both hands to tug at the hem of her negligee. Killian goes to help her, all but ripping the silk and lace over her head, tossing it behind him. He lowers himself to his knees and presses gentle kisses to the skin of Anna's stomach then rubs the swell. "I can't wait for the baby to start kicking."

Killian smiles at her in response as he stands to his full height once more, caressing his hands toward her backside, moving them down to the back of her thighs and hoisted her up, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her in the direction of the bed on one side of the room until his denim-covered knees had made contact with the very edge of the mattress, lowering them both down until he was pressing her gently down against the mattress. Once there, Anna shifted a little bit to give Killian a snug spot between her legs. It was a gesture of intimacy and Killian goes to softly kiss Anna but she opened her mouth beneath his, causing him to let out a low growl. "Anna…" he murmured between seeking tongues, clashing teeth and low, intimate sounds of pleasure coming from somewhere deep inside of her.

She put a pause on their kisses for a moment to lock her eyes onto his, mocha cappucino meeting mixes of sea and storm-filled sky. "I know I'm asking a lot but I know you won't hurt me or the baby," she said softly. "And I'm already pregnant so any risk of that happening again is slim to none right now. So if you don't mind, I'd like to continue on with our wedding night."

He lets out a deep, throaty chuckle. "Bossy." Then he turned serious as his head began to lower toward hers, their lips grazing in a sensual fleeting caress. "Your wish is my command, Mrs. Jones." Starting at her lips, Killian trailed kisses down toward her jaw & strong chin before dipping his head into the crook where her neck gave way to her shoulder. He nuzzled at the thin strap of her bra, wrapping the very edge of his teeth around it and nudged the strap down the length of her arm until it was hanging loose at her elbow. Anna pulled it off the rest of the way before her breath hitched in her chest as she watched her husband repeat his actions with the other strap, helping her get her arm loose for this one this time.

And then they were gazing into each others' eyes as he slowly & sensually slid his hands around toward her back, to the area between her shoulder blades. With his swift & steady fingers, the hooks holding the satin-and-lace material up were unfastened quickly; bra tossed away to reveal supple, warm and fair flesh. Round, firm breasts that he carefully & gently caresses and kneads with both hands; tweaking her nipples with gentle fingers. All the while he used his lips to caress over every single inch of her until he had reached the waistband of her underwear, using his teeth to give them the same attention he'd given to her bra. Once he had thrown the soaked material of clothing to the floor behind him without an inch of hestation in his fingers, Killian stood to his full height in the fireglow-lit room and Anna sat back on her elbows to watch him. Watch him as he enticed her until she was sliding one set of fingers, inching them along really, toward the dripping wet arousal that ached and throbbed for his touch. Killian gently moved her hand away, replacing it with his own before standing up straighter once more to rid himself of his jeans and boxers, rolling a condom onto his throbbing length. "I love you, Mr. Jones."

Gently spreading her legs open, Killian let the very tip of his throbbing length rub against her slick folds in a teasing manner before inching slowly into her. Anna moans as he begins to stretch her, lowering herself back against the mattress; Killian following to hover above her on the palms of his hands on either side of her shoulders. "I love you more, Mrs. Jones."

"Tie." And then the rest of their words flew right out the window as he inched back out of her then slams back into her with a gentle but still forceful thrust. The second thrust helped to establish a rhythm of more thrusts that continued for several minutes through gentle rocking against the mattress, sending Anna soaring high above the stars among pleasure-filled moans from her lips and deep grunts from the lips of the man above her as they both sought after their climaxes.

 **Author's Note:** Five pages later, I'm finally finished! The next chapter will take a small leap in time to after their honeymoon, so be on the look out for that soon if not later!


	2. Chapter 2

_Song recommendations: It's Your Love – Tim McGraw & Faith Hill; From the Ground Up – Dan & Shay; I Can Love You Like That – John Michael Montgomery; Must Be Doing Something Right – Billy Currington; For You I Will – Monica; Me and You – Kenny Chesney_

 **Some songs that seemed to jump out at me as I started writing more of this chapter was "It's Your Love" by Tim McGraw & Faith Hill – one of their first duets together – but also "From the Ground Up" by the amazingly talented Dan & Shay; "I Can Love You Like That", which can be any version but I'd prefer it if you listened to the version by John Michael Montgomery; "Must Be Doing Something Right" by Billy Currington,"For You I Will" by Monica and "Me and You" by Kenny Chesney. ENJOY!**

 ** _Previously, in "No Reason to Pretend", Anna Teagan marries Killian Jones, a ranch hand that works for her family's ranch after discovering that she's pregnant with another man's child._**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Day 1**

Their eighth day as newlyweds, Anna stirs to kisses with the meaning to wake her up, and she reaches out to caress one hand over his half-shaved cheek. "You look so incredibly sexy like that," she said in a whispered tone.

Her husband smirks. "I haven't finished." Anna shook her head in a "don't care" motion then pulls him closer, seeking out his lips with her own and not really caring that half of his face was covered in Barbasol shaving cream. Killian sank further into the kiss, lost in the way his wife's throat emmitted soft noises of pleasure as he rolled them gently around the bed; tangling them among bed sheets and kisses that had desire rapidly rise to the surface, ripping a moan from her lips and a groan from his chest. And then he slides his mouth away, his voice a murmur as he spoke low against her lips. "Good morning, beautiful wife of mine. How did you sleep?"

"Good morning, handsome cowboy husband of mine. I slept well next to the man who saved me in more ways than one," Anna murmurs in response. She uses her nose to nuzzle it with his in an Eskimo style kiss before sitting up a bit when her ears pick up the sound of a car from outside. Anna scrambles to get some clothes on before heading downstairs in time to open the door to find Hans on the ground in front of the front porch. He turned at the sound of bare feet on plastic, a smile lighting up his face. Anna didn't return the smile as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest, the ring on her left hand evident.

Hans frowns at this before scowling when Killian – bare from the waist up – appeared behind Anna, wrapping his left arm loosely around her collarbone; Hans immediately seeing a matching gold band on Killian's hand. "Anna, what's going on?" Hans demanded.

"What's going on is that you show up here, mate, and decide to bother my wife," Killian said in a low growl.

"Wife? No way. Anna, please tell me that you are NOT married to this…this…" Hans sputtered out.

Anna remained silent for a few more moments before speaking, her tone & words matching what Killian was feeling. "He _is_ my husband, and he's going to do right by the baby."

"Baby!? You're really pregnant. I thought you were kidding when you told me. Oh, Anna, if I had known…" Hans trails off as Killian spoke.

"You didn't know, mate, and you aren't going to be a part of the baby's life. What you're going to do is turn around and get back into your car and drive away," Killian said, stepping around Anna until he was shielding her.

"Or what? You're nothing but a cowboy. Anna wants a real man," Hans spat out with a deep scowl on his face.

"What I want is someone who doesn't abandon me the minute I tell him I'm pregnant, who thinks it's a joke or tries to get one of his older brothers to write me a check to "take care of it". Killian is none of those things. He loves me, and the baby will be his no matter of DNA or not," Anna interjected to say.

Hans scowls. "I will fight. You can guarantee that much," he ground out then, after a slam of his car door & a squeal of the tires, he was gone. Killian could feel the tense manner in which his wife had stood before slacken until she fell forward to her knees on the front porch.

Scooping her immediately into his arms, Killian carried her into the house bridal style, shutting the door behind him with one boot-covered foot, and held her close as he moved into a reclining horizontal position on the couch. His fingers were gentle as they stroke her hair in a silent effort to calm her down a little more until her tears had dried up and she had fallen back to sleep with her head using his chest for a pillow. Killian smiles softly as he carefully maneuvered her onto the couch before moving into the other room to pull out his phone and dial Ingrid's number. "Hello?" a voice with a thick accent answered; Killian recognized it immediately as belonging to Anna's older sister Elsa.

"Elsa, love, it's Killian. Tell your aunt that, when she has a moment, I need her to come over," Killian spoke softly into the phone.

"I'll let her know, Killian." Elsa ended the call just as Ingrid walked into the room. "That was Killian. He said to tell you that he needs you to go over there."

Ingrid nods. "They must have gotten a visit from you-know-who then." Elsa makes a face, making Ingrid chuckle. "I like him a lot less since he got Anna pregnant and abandoned her."

"Same here," Elsa agreed, nodding her head at the same time.

 **A &K OUAT A&K OUAT A&K**

Another week flew by. It was on an early Monday morning horseback ride to check the fences that Killian discovered it. The dog was all white with a few brown spots on its nose and bigger spots on its back, the latter which only amounted to three. But what surprised Killian was the way that the dog growled at him when he attempted to move closer in order to check on the injury the dog had sustained. "I'm not going to hurt you." Snapping a few photos, Killian sent them to Anna; hoping she received them quickly in spite of the poor cell reception out here in the mountains.

At the ranch house, Anna was starting on the garden when her cell phone let out a loud chirp; alerting her to a new text message. Sliding her finger across the screen, the auburn-haired Anna looked through the photos before forwarding them to Ruby. The expecting brunette veterinarian packed up her medical bag, grabbing her phone, stethoscope and keys on her way out the door; telling her assistants where she would be. She arrived at the Jones' ranch home ten minutes later and picked Anna up before they headed to the valley just in front of the mountains behind their home. During the short ride to where Killian was, the two women talked about the plans for what the house would look like once it was completed. Anna greets Killian with a soft, slow & sensual kiss that made Ruby give them privacy for in order to put on a pair of gardening gloves before going to carefully remove the porcupine needles from the dog's nose and paws. Once Ruby had finished, she hoists him up into the rear cab of her truck. "I'll give you two a call once I've given him a thorough examination and ask around for his owner," Ruby said.

Anna and Killian nod their heads in response, waving a farewell to the brunette as she drove back to town with the dog. Killian helps Anna up onto his horse, urging the horse into a soft gallop toward home, helping her down once at the stables. Once Lucky had been taken care of, Killian went in search of his wife and found her sitting on the desk on the other side of the tack room. "You know what would be fun?" Anna asked, unfastening the buttons of a chambray shirt that he finally noticed to belong to him – not that he would complain seeing her in his shirts – and Killian licks his lips as her flesh comes into view of a gaze he knew was turning dark at seeing her like this.

"What's that, love?" Killian asks her. If he thought the heat from the sun at midday was hot enough beating down on the bare, tan flesh of his back, then seeing his wife half naked from the waist up had him going down in flames. Walking toward her as she climbed up onto the desk, Killian uses the palms of his hands – as callused as they were – to further arouse the woman in front of him. His lover, his best friend, his soul mate…his wife.

"Finding out how sturdy this desk will be and if it will hold our weight." That single statement which came from her full, pink lips pulled him completely under the wave of desire he'd felt coming to him in small swells since the first moment their eyes had met. Bending down, Killian caught those full, pink lips of hers; sliding his tongue across the plump bottom lip. Their moans matched well upon receiving his tongue with her own. Two braids came loose by swift movements of his deft fingers until waves of auburn hair fell around her face and shoulders. Killian wove his fingers through the thick waves, one hand gently cradling the back of her skull while the other drifted around from her lower back until it was cupping one breast still covered by the bra in a deep shade of blue. "Mm…Killian…" Anna murmurs between kisses, stroking her hands up and down his arms. It was then that Killian noticed his wife – the sneak that she was turning out to be – had gotten rid of his shirt without him realizing it.

Killian lowered the hand that had been cupping her breast; using slow, sensual caresses to drive her mad with desire and pull a moan from a place somewhere deep in her heaving chest, and teased her further by circling the button on her denim shorts. She sucks in a breath and he gently tightened his grip on the back of her head, bringing it up in order to look her straight in the eye. "Do you know how much it drives me crazy to see you do that?" His voice, thick with that Irish accent, spoke low and gravelly into her ear.

Anna, however, took matters into her own hands, and lifted her hips to remove the shorts until they were dangling off of a set of toenails painted in the same shade of blue as her fingernails – and underwear set. Killian licks his lips, the movement causing her to gasp, for his mouth was still by her ear. "Killian…please…don't be a tease…"

"No teasing? Tell me what you want. Where you want me to touch you. You're in control, love." Anna liked that she could share control with her husband and she guided the hand at her waist back up to the area just below her breast, sitting up to reach back and unfasten the hooks, casting the bra to one side.

"Touch my breasts, Killian. They ache for your hands." Oh holy frostbite. Just hearing her _talk_ dirty was a complete turn on for Killian, and the dark-haired rancher complied with his wife's request. With each flick of his fingers over the nipples, the moans that came from Anna's lips alternated between long and low, to high pitched, and even turned into pleading cries of his name.

He was nowhere _near_ being done with touching her, though.

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter completed! This one took longer than I expected it to get finished, but that's mostly because I had family come to visit me shortly after I posted the first chapter, and I focused on writing other stuff while I worked to finish this. I will mention this at the beginning of the next chapter, but I'm going to plan out a prequel to this story, which will "star" Ruby  & Graham, since they are and will be heavily mentioned throughout this story as good friends of Anna & Killian. The sequel, however, will be set in the future about five years with the baby that Anna is expecting now as a five year old with her two younger siblings being raised on the ranch. I'm going to write the sequel first then go back and write the prequel to both stories. It's easier since I'm also focusing on a bunch of other stories, and hoping to start another story that "stars" Ruby & Graham, which the first chapter will be up soon!

ENJOY this chapter, and come back soon for the third chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_Song recommendations: I Don't Want to Miss a Thing – Aerosmith; Looking Through Your Eyes – Leann Rimes & Bryan Adams; Amazed – Lonestar; I Could Not Ask for More – Edwin McCain (or Sara Evans); I Lost It – Kenny Chesney; Because of You – 98 Degrees; Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman – Bryan Adams; She's Every Woman – Garth Brooks; Cowboy, Take Me Away – Dixie Chicks; With You – Jessica Simpson; Terrified – Katharine McPhee_

 **Author's Note** : I know I am just starting the third chapter of this story, but there WILL be a prequel to this story starring Ruby & Graham, and also a sequel.

 ** _Previously, in "This Vow of Thine", Killian and Anna welcome an unpleasant guest. Killian finds an injured dog._**

 **Chapter Three**

 _Dearest Killian and Anna,  
I am writing this on the day of your wedding to tell you in advance about how terrible I feel for not getting to be there for my little younger brother on his big day. When I received his last letter, I could hear the joy in each paragraph increase as he brought the subject of you up, Anna lass. You have changed him; I can tell. Which is why it's so hard to be writing this letter to you and Killian…my final letter. I knew it was a long shot to take the mission alone, and I will pay for it with my life, but I couldn't let my younger brother go in my place._

 _As I write this letter, I think of all the adventures I shared with Killian & Neal when we took that trip. Do you remember those, brother? I hope Neal is doing well these days; he always did say he would settle down with Emma once they were finished with school. Give him my best, would you? And tell Neal that you two can share the house in the Ireland hill country for I know the two of you will take care of it better than Father did._

 _But I am getting off course. There is very little light where I am in order to write this letter and I can hear them talking down the hall from the room where I am being held captive with other soldiers from my unit._

 _I love you, Killian, and I wish for you to fill your home with the same I know we both saw with Mum and Father._

 _Liam_

The letter arrived on a Monday and Anna was the first to read it since her adoring husband was up in the mountains with other ranchers for the annual cattle drive. So Anna opted with confiding in Ruby, who just happened to be friends with Neal Cassidy's wife, Emma Swan Cassidy. "Yes, I remember Liam well," the blonde said with a soft smile on her lips after reading the letter. "Killian and Neal will be devastated, of course, but we – their wives – will be there for them as they more Liam's unexpected death."

 **A &K OUAT A&K OUAT A&K**

His muffled sobs were buried into the material of the oversize T-shirt adorning his wife's 5'4 frame and Anna held him close, her fingers gentle as they soothingly moved down his back while rocking him back & forth. The loss of her parents didn't quite compare to the loss of Liam but Anna was going to be there for her husband, like Emma said she would. And then she felt Killian start to back away from her. "Killian, darling…"

"I've got work to do," he mumbled out, moving to stand up.

"Let the ranch hands do it, Killian." Her tone was firm and unwavering, and it made her internally flinch at the way her husband scowled at her words.

"It's MY job, Anna, not theirs!" Anna winces at his tone, got to her feet, and stormed out of the house; slamming the door behind her. "Anna, don't leave like this!" Killian called; his long, even strides leading him to the door; boots sounding in deep thuds, even on the plastic covering the front porch.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she yelled right back at him as she made her way to her car, preparing to climb into the driver's seat. Killian jumps down off of the front porch and moved to stop her. "Let go of the door, Killian."

"No. I am not letting you leave like this, love. Angry or whatnot," Killian replied, his tone low and hoarse as he gripped the car door. Anna attempted to tug the car door open, to no avail, and finally resorted to storming back into the main ranch house. Killian followed, shutting the door and surprising both himself & his wife when he blurted out, "Are you wet for me, love?"

Anna huffed loudly in her frustration at him and, storming toward the stairs, she called to him over her shoulder, "No, I'm not."

Killian smirks to himself. He was going to call her bluff – this time – but he knew she wouldn't be able to resist the pull of attraction between they were both starting to feel toward one another. Making his way up the stairs five minutes after her, the dark-haired rancher followed the trail of clothing she had left for him (he knew she was doing it on purpose!) and quickly stripped out of his own clothes outside of the bathroom. Walking in, and still holding the boxer-briefs in his hands, Killian turned to hang them on the outer doorknob of the bathroom door before shutting & locking it. The echo of the lock clicking into place had Anna looking up from staring so intently at the bubbles which surrounded her. "Are you wet for me, love?"

Her answer didn't come the way he expected it. "You weren't the first person who offered to step up and become the father to my baby…our baby." Voice hoarse and slightly hitched as if she was on the verge of tears, Anna lowered her chin to hide the said tears. But Killian wouldn't let her hide away from him liked he'd attempted to earlier, bringing her chin up until their gazes were colliding. Hazel meeting green.

"Who was this other lad that you speak of, Anna?" Killian asked after standing to his full height and climbing into the bathtub behind his wife; pulling her toward him until the bare, smooth flesh of her back had made contact with his hair-covered chest; placing a kiss to the side of her head.

"His name is Kristoff, and I've known him since we were kids. When I first found out that I was pregnant, he and the woman he'd just started dating dropped everything and flew out to where I was living at the time. She was so supportive of him wanting to help me out but I backed off because I didn't want to be the third wheel," Anna replied. "They made the transition to move back here a lot easier for me because it turns out she fell in love with the place where I'd been living."

Killian smiles at her. "And now you've married me."

Anna grins back at him. "Yes, I have." She moves to stand up and goes to grab the bottles of shampoo & conditioner. Bringing them both over, she settled onto the edge of the tub behind him with her legs tucked firmly at his back; between his shoulder blades. "Lean forward for me, babe."

He did as she asked, leaning forward a bit in order to allow her to pour some warm water over his head. Grabbing the shampoo bottle, Anna squirts some onto the palm of the hand that wasn't holding the shampoo. Lathering the shampoo between her hands, she finally places her hands on his head of dark hair and began lathering the shampoo through the black as midnight waves. With gentle strokes from her fingers over his scalp, Anna carefully massages the shampoo in a thorough manner. Killian moans, his Adam's apple bobbing with the sound. His wife smiles and continues her actions, gently pressing him forward and using the red Solo cup to wash the shampoo out. "I love it when you take care of me," he murmured, turning a bit to press a kiss to her kneecap; caressing the skin of her leg in an up & down motion with the very tips of his fingers. Creating goose bumps in their wake.

"Babe…" Anna instinctively grabbed his hand to keep the caresses at a PG level. Killian just smirks and continues to repeat the action until he had made contact with her soaking wet arousal, sliding one finger into her slick heat in slow motion; stretching her in the most delicious way possible. Stretching her until she was given no choice but to slide back down into the water in the bathtub. Sliding down onto the floor of the porcelain bathtub until Killian was pulling her close. 'I love you, Killian Jones," Anna murmurs against his lips after moving in to give him a soft kiss.

Killian returns it in the same gentle, affectionate manner that she had kissed him. "I love you, Anna Teagan Jones," he murmurs in response, holding her close as they continue sitting in the tub filled with water.

–

Ruby calls them early the next morning; jolting Killian out of his deep, peaceful slumber with his wife asleep on his bare chest. Easing her gently off of him and watching as she curled just right into the pillows, Killian moves to carefully & quietly get up before going to answer the ringing phone. "Hey, Ruby," the rancher said in a hushed tone as he quietly leaves his and Anna's bedroom.

"Hey, Killian," Ruby said in response. "Sorry for calling so early. But I did some checking around for our mutual canine friend and no one has come to claim him."

"Thank you for letting me know, Ruby. I'll tell Anna when she wakes up," Killian before exchanging a farewell with Ruby and ending the call. Returning to the bedroom, the rancher found his wife stretching her arms over her head. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"Mm, good morning, early riser husband of mine. Who was that on the phone?" Anna asked as Killian climbs back into bed beside her, pulling her into his lap and holding her close.

"It was Ruby, giving as an update on the dog. How did you sleep, love?" Killian murmurs against her forehead. The two of them stay in that position, eventually falling back to sleep in each others' arms. But reality came flooding back in for the newlyweds a few hours later when Anna rushes out of bed, the morning sickness hitting her in waves of full force. Killian follows after her, holding her auburn hair back so it didn't smell like puke.

Later, they went to town together; the first time being seen in public together since the wedding. Parting ways with Anna after parking his Ford F-150 in front of the building down the street from where Ruby & Lily had the vet clinic, the newlywed Killian headed to the feed store owned by Will Scarlet and his wife Anastasia. Walking into the building that was rustic inside and out, the rancher approaches Will helping a customer. Killian smiles at the man with his hair in a close crop military style but let Will do his job as he moves down the aisle where the dog food was. Once Will had finished with the other customer, he follows behind Killian; suddenly curious. "Killian, mate, you don't have a dog," he pointed out to the other man. "Why are you looking in the dog food aisle?"

"Anna and I are actually in the process of adopting a stray American Bulldog I found on the back 40 of the property," Killian pauses to respond between hoisting the heavy bag of dog food, draping it over one broad shoulder. He then carried it up to the cash registers, one of which Anastasia stood behind, and lets the blonde scan the bar code before telling him what the price of the bag of dog food is. Killian holds the bag firmly in one hand while his other hand digs his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans, handing a $20 to Anastasia. "Keep the change, lass," Killian said with a smile and a shake of his head, the latter happening when she opened her mouth to protest. "Make the mister buy you something nice for your upcoming anniversary."

Anastasia's cheeks turn a bright shade of red while Killian and Will exchange a smirk. Killian then left the feed store and took the bag of dog food to his truck, hoisting it into the back of his truck. After doing that, Killian drove the truck down the street to the vet clinic and parked the truck in front. Walking inside, he found his wife surrounded by dogs and kids, and the scene made him chuckle. "Is he your prince charming, like in Cinderella?" twelve year old Emerald asked, her blue-green eyes twinkling with a matching grin on her face.

"Well of course he is, Emerald," her twin sister (though they were not identical) Jade responds with a roll of her eyes. "Otherwise they wouldn't have gotten married."

Several of the younger girls, like Alexandra Herman and Robyn Knight, run in circles around Anna's legs. "Girls, please don't fight," Ruby said from behind the desk as she filled out paperwork. Lily helped her work partner by rattling off the information from the pet shelter she was on the phone with.

"Sorry, Mom," the twins echo in unison before helping escort Alexandra and Robyn from the room.

Things were starting to look up despite the most recent tragedy for the Jones family.

 **Author's Note:** Normally I berate myself for really late updates on stories, but I've also been working on an Emma/Neal AU story, and "I Will Be Brave", and an upcoming story that goes somewhere between "The Parent Trap" and "The Wedding Planner", which stars the same couple from "I Will Be Brave" but in a more modern setting. Please enjoy this update, and remember to R &R!


	4. Chapter 4

_Song recommendations: Best of Intentions – Travis Tritt; True – George Strait; Terrified – Katharine McPhee (feat. Zachary Levi); 8th World Wonder – Kimberly Locke; You Make Me Smile – Jennifer Love Hewitt; Heartbeat – Carrie Underwood; Forever and Always – Parachute; You Picked Me – A Fine Frenzy; Broken – Seether (feat. Amy Lee); Underneath Your Clothes – Shakira; Where I Stood – Missy Higgins; Hazy – Rosi Golan; Oh Sherry – Steve Perry; I Knew I Loved You – Savage Garden; Fishing in the Dark – Nitty Gritty Dirt Band; Little Do You Know – Alex & Sierra; Beat of Your Heart – Hayley Westenra; Little House – Amanda Seyfried_

 ** _Previously, in "This Vow of Thine", Anna and Killian learn of the unexpected & tragic loss of his brother Liam. They also work to move toward adopting the stray Killian found at the ranch._**

 **Chapter Four**

Nothing else pleased (or turned him on) more than seeing her slumbering form beside him in the bedroom of the finally completed main house on the property. As Killian watches the rise & fall of her slumbering form, his attention switches back & forth between Anna and his laptop that was settled in the area between his groin & his knees. He'd been working on writing a letter to their unborn child. He still hadn't chosen a name but it couldn't be _that_ hard to figure one out. And then one pops into his mind, popping in so suddenly that he grabbed a pen  & some paper to write the name down. Caitlin. Caitlin Marley Jones. Yeah, it had a nice ring to it. But Killian left his thoughts behind when his ears picked up on the sound of a soft clink thudding against the window pane from the other side of the nightstand/dresser; glancing to see white, circular forms falling quickly. Hail storm. Not as common or as frequent but this was the first he'd seen in a while. "Killian?" he heard a sleepy voice mumble and his gaze dropped to see her begin to stir into a waking state. "Is that hail?"

"Aye it is. Nothing to stress about though, love. It's common weather here in Wyoming," Killian replied, helping her sit up a bit further; the gentle swell of her stomach peeking out from the sheet that covered her nude & slender body. Without him realizing the action, Killian's tongue darts out from between his lips; moistening the sudden sand-dry edges.

But what he wasn't expecting was for his wife, all 135 pounds of her, to suddenly pin him – a man who easily outweighed her by, well, a lot – down and Killian barely had a few seconds to place his laptop computer onto the floor before she made her move. Nipping kisses greet him but Killian meets her halfway. Eagerly kisses her back without hesitation. Yes, this kind of greeting was one Killian could get used to if she was continuously willing to follow through on her goal to seduce him every chance she got.

However Killian had other thoughts, ideas, in how their early-morning rendezvous should go; gently turning her around until her back faces Killian's front. Leaning forward to thoroughly and gently suckle at the skin of her neck while his hands explore HER front. Massaging her breasts for a moment before moving them down over the soft swell of her belly, gently caressing the area there.

And then a firm knocking came via the front door, making both of the newlyweds groan in frustration. Anna moves forward off of Killian's throbbing shaft and watches him put some clothes on. "Who's coming by this early?" Anna took a moment to ask between also putting on a pair of stretchy-slash-oversize sweatpants and one of his way-too-large NAVY hooded sweatshirts.

Damn she looked good in his clothes. Killian tore his gaze away long enough to focus on his task. "Most likely it's Ruby bringing the necessary paperwork by in order to start the canine adoption process," he responds, fastening his belt into place before feeling her hug him from behind. "I love you."

"I love you too." With those words of affection expressed aloud, the couple made their way to the front of the house. Killian opened the front door, shock & laughter filling him as he stepped forward to embrace the man who stood on the front porch.

"It's good to see you, mate. I didn't think you had gotten my message," Killian said after he had pulled back from the manly embrace.

Eric Rivers smiles sympathetically at his former C.O. "Ariel was the one who saw that you had called and tracked me down at the harbor before the ship left the docks."

Ariel waves at Killian from where she stood beside her husband before noticing a hesitant Anna lurking in the shadows of the foyer. Killian turns to see his wife standing frozen and extends his hand out to her. She slips her hand into his, felt the gentle squeeze of silent encouragement and steps forward to join him in greeting the other couple. "Eric, Ariel, I'd like you to meet Anna." Killian pauses for dramatic effect, knowing he was about to shock them both with his next words. "My wife."

The other couple gape at Killian in shock before each one of them surges forward to hug Anna & Killian, making sure to be gentle with the former after Ariel had seen the glow in Anna; pointing it out to her husband. "Congratulations to you both. I wish you many years of happiness," Ariel says with a smile.

And that was how Anna managed to rope the other woman into going furniture shopping. Which Ariel didn't protest or even raise a fuss about since she liked Anna (as a friend, she later explained) because only Anna could make Killian's face light up like a child opening his presents on Christmas morning. "I haven't seen it happen since Milah broke his heart after he severely injured his hand," Ariel had said.

When Anna got home later after the furniture had been delivered to the ranch, she found Killian upstairs with Elsa's husband Sebastian and neighbor Robin Lock; the three masculine men chattering as a radio broadcasts some kind of sports match. She was sure Killian must have sensed her presence in the doorway because he glanced at her just then and Anna could feel the flood-gates of emotion burst wide open inside of her.

He made his way over and swept her into his gentle embrace just before the tears fell, soaking into the skin of his somewhat bare chest. Let the hormones he knew had pushed to the surface handle themselves until her tears had finally ceased. Killian pressed a gentle kiss to the very top of her head and Anna leans in toward the tender, affectionate caress. Softly, Anna took the chance to ask, "Are you putting the crib together?"

"Aye, love, but we will take it apart when it's time to paint the nursery with the right colors," Killian replied, voice soft and warm against the skin where his lips hovered.

Anna looks up at him in surprise upon hearing his response and her husband smiles at her. "And if I said I wanted to put the crib in our room?"

"I would then do as you ask, love," he replied with a soft smile on his lips.

A smile forms on Anna's lips as well, the pair standing in the middle of the hallway while her brother in law and one of Killian's good friends in the ranching business smile & watch the newlyweds gaze lovingly into each others' eyes.

* * *

One month. Anna couldn't believe it had flown by so fast she didn't have time to blink. The bounce of rust – but it was in good working condition – across the slightly holey ranch land with Anna occupying nearly half – close to the entire truck if not for her husband of one month sitting in the driver's seat – of his 1980-something Ford pick-up truck makes her excited & nervous for what he had planned. With her fingers laced loosely through Killian's, a blindfold covering the upper part of her face, Anna felt a smile curl her lips upward. "What's the smile for, love?" she heard Killian ask from above her as she lay with her head propped on a pillow against his outer thigh.

"Just trying to wrap my head around the fact that it's been an entire month since we got married. Time really does fly when you're having fun," Anna replies, the smile turning into a little bit of a giggle.

Killian smiles at the tiny sound, bringing their intertwined fingers to his lips and kissing her knuckles. "We really fooled everyone, didn't we?"

"We sure did." Anna's voice had a dreamy tone to it and this made Killian smile to himself once more as he continued driving through the acreage behind their home. When he'd arrived home earlier from a meeting between himself and other ranch owners around the town, Killian found his wife cooking. Hands buried deep into plastic kitchen gloves one hand rolling a meatball into a round ball as her other arm wipes sweat from her brow.

Killian knew she'd been cooking food for the upcoming spring round-up and seeing her work made him smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_Song recommendations: Slide – Goo Goo Dolls; I Have Loved You – Jessica Simpson; Only Love – Selena; Meet Me Halfway – Kenny Loggins; Heaven is a Hell of a Woman – Jeff Bates; God Gave Me You – Blake Shelton; Two Sparrows in a Hurricane – Tanya Tucker_

 **Disclaimer: The song lyrics BELONG TO ME!**

 ** _Previously, in "This Vow of Thine", Anna & Killian celebrate their 1 month anniversary, and start putting furniture in the house._**

 **Chapter Five**

Lips covered in a pale pink lipstick close over the metal tongs of the fork, easing back one slow inch at a time until the said fork was completely free. "Mm, that's wonderful," the recipient of the bite says in appreciation, smiling at the person who gave it to her.

"I agree, love. We'll have to thank Granny later when we see her.," Killian replies, his smile matching Anna's; the two of them occupying a large quilt given to them from Granny as a wedding gift. Though the couple had been hesitant about accepting such an extravagant gift, Granny continued to insist and they finally agreed. "I wrote a song the other day."

"Oh? Let's hear it," Anna says, perking up at the idea of being her husband's muse for inspiration.

Killian smiles then stands and walks over to the truck to grab his guitar from the back of the passenger seat of the truck. Returning to sit down beside her, Killian settles his beloved guitar across his lap, strums a few notes, and began to sing:

" ** _If I could reach high  
Up into the sky  
I'd reach for the stars  
Then feel your love  
Burn brighter than Mars_**

 ** _You touch my soul so deep_**  
 ** _All I want is you to keep_**  
 ** _By my side_**  
 ** _With this vow of thine_**

 ** _Oh this vow of thine_**  
 ** _I promise_**  
 ** _And I swear_**  
 ** _You'll be my equal_**  
 ** _We'll share it all_**

 ** _They say when you find_**  
 ** _Your soul mate_**  
 ** _It clicks in place_**  
 ** _And you no longer have to search_**

 ** _With this vow of thine_**  
 ** _I already have what is mine_**  
 ** _But neither of us were prepared_**  
 ** _For what was waiting there_**  
 ** _On the other side_**  
 ** _This vow of thine_**

 ** _With you I found_**  
 ** _My heart and soul_**  
 ** _The love of my life_**  
 ** _And my best friend_**

 ** _With this vow of thine_**  
 ** _I already have what is mine_**  
 ** _But neither of us were prepared_**  
 ** _For what was waiting there_**  
 ** _On the other side_**  
 ** _This vow of thine_**

 ** _Please promise that_**  
 ** _You'll be forever mine_**  
 ** _With this vow of thine_** "

Anna scoots closer, leans over the guitar and softly whispers, "My best friend, my soul mate and my forever love." Then she repeats her words two more times in two different languages—French AND Italian—and Killian inches the guitar from between them, settling it back into its open case.

He pulls her gently into his lap, resting his hands on her thighs; a soft, loving smile on his lips. "What did you think, love?"

Her hands gently splay themselves flat against the chambray denim which hid his chest from view and her smile matches his; genuine, soft and loving. Much like her personality. What she saw in someone like Killian—he would never know. "I thought it was very good. Was I your inspiration?"

Killian gives her lips another peck—quick, gentle, affectionate—and nods. "Aye, you were, love," he replies. Another peck and then he moves her hands to kiss the knuckles. Oh how he loved her. Anna Teagan Jones had made a large impact on his life in the only way she could: by being herself. That made him want to work less hard to win her affections. Killian could be his usual aloof self. "You brought a light into my life that I never knew I was fading away from until you walked into the room."

His words reminded Anna of sitting in the library owned by her grandparents and reading the "romantic" poetry. "And you saved my heart from shattering into a million pieces," Anna said, the voice behind her words soft but sincere. Genuine. Holding a firm meaning in them.

"So did you, love." His lips ghost over her forehead and Anna leans into the touch, knowing coming back here to get away from the life Hans didn't promise her—she was good at reading between the lines when it came to him—had been exactly what Anna needed. As the newlyweds sat holding each other, the newest member of their growing family trots her way over to them and gently nuzzles her head between her owners' laps. Daisy finally settles her head on Anna's thigh; snout gentle as it nudges at the small swell of a baby bump Anna was now sporting. "I believe we have a very protective canine, love."

"I believe you're right about that." But Anna didn't have any complaints with Daisy being overprotective.

* * *

"Two Sparrows in a Hurricane" by Tanya Tucker blares out from the assortment of speakers set up around Evan & Danielle Black's large barn. The other dark-haired man was one of many people Anna & Killian considered dear friends of theirs and he had been more than willing to host the memorial in Liam's honor. _"Liam was family, mate," Evan had said with a sympathetic smile after Killian had held off asking his friend to host the memorial._

 _"We'll even do all the work to put it together for you so you & Anna don't have to lift a single finger," Danni had chimed in. Evan smiles at her, the pair grasping hands as if they were once again teenagers. Killian had seen their love blossom from a young age—just a little over 7 years separated him & Danielle, 10 years between him & Evan—and it made Killian glad to have found love himself._

The backfire screech from the speakers bring all the couples that had been swaying their way around the dance floor to a halt. "Sorry about that, everyone," Evan's thick accent speaks into the cordless microphone in his hand. All those attending the memorial turn their full attention to the rancher & retired horseback-riding champion. "First of all, Danielle and I want to thank you for all your donations toward the memorial. We've closed to two-thousand dollars but don't be shy or afraid – every little bit will help with finances for Katerina and the kids.

The woman mentioned smiles through her tears and embraces Killian when he went over to hug her. Anna hugs her as well. She'd only met the woman – and hers & Liam's 4 kids – just that morning and liked her already though she hated that Katerina lived so far away.

And then Anna was leaving her thoughts behind when a familiar voice spoke up, the person it belonged to weaving their way through the crowd. Her anger is evident through the scowl when Anna saw who it was. "Why are you here?" Anna spat out, her slender hand launching out to slap against Killian's torso in order to stop him from throwing a few necessary punches.

"Well that's rather rude of you, Anna; not giving me a warm welcome. I was invited to your little memorial shindig," Hans says with evil smirk on his face.

"I don't recall inviting you," Anna says in response, still scowling while firmly holding Killian back though he was fighting her a bit.

"Oh, darling, you didn't. I came with someone." Hans' evil smirk remains before he turns to his "date", a young dark-haired woman; causing the crowd to begin murmuring among themselves.

Danni & Evan were shocked the most because the young woman was their oldest daughter Giovanni. She avoided her parents' shocked expressions, instead choosing to stare at the ground by her feet. To say that Giovanni was ashamed was saying a lot because she'd heard why Anna had returned to the quaint ranching town but didn't realize how it had all happened.

Until now.

Oh boy did Hans have a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
